


Aloe There

by MiladyAlluca



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual, Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyAlluca/pseuds/MiladyAlluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, a plant mage, never suspected accepting the innocent gift of a strange plant from a friend could turn into the weirdest sex he's had yet.  And that's saying something since his boyfriend is a werewolf.<br/>This is excessively filthy and OOC and I apologize for writing it…kinda.¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aloe There

**Author's Note:**

> So... up for some weird consensual plant-tentacle porn? A werewolf is also involved…because I like Werewolf!Eren. I really just wanted to get Jean wrecked from tentaporn though so it's pretty OOC and PWP.  
> Uh...the title is a terrible joke ;w;

Shiganshina with its usually mild temperatures was proving that it could turn the air a sticky kind of hot even in mid May when it felt like it and Jean was having none of it. Eren adored any kind of warm weather despite his own complaints on humid days. And despite being a living furnace, he'd try and curl around Jean any chance he got much to the blond's chagrin.

But that Friday afternoon Jean had finished his one summer class of the day and was on his way back to his apartment just off campus he occasionally shared with Eren when the werewolf wasn't feeling his own house buried in the woods. His only plans were to strip down and nap, maybe fit in some personal time if he felt like it.

Summers were pleasant and less stressful in the outer district as far as it came to Jean's schedule, especially when Erwin Smith wasn't in town with his rabid mongrel of a second in command that even Mikasa couldn't stand to oversee the academy and college magus activity.

No, Jean had another several weeks of ease before he'd have to concern himself with looking impressive to the elder mage, he could take his time. He also took his time taking the stairs up to his apartment, deciding that the extra bit of exercise would excuse all manner of sluggishness for the rest of the afternoon and evening.

Reaching the top of the stairs panting a little, he shifted the weight of his backpack on his shoulders and dug into his pocket for his key ring. Looking up at the end of the outdoor hall, his amber eyes widened in surprise when he spotted his best friend sitting outside his apartment door with something large in his lap.

“Marco?” the blond called out, waving his fingers in greeting as he approached.

“Ah, Jean!” the brunet said, looking up from his phone.

Now close enough to make out the strange object, Jean realized it was a large potted plant of sorts that looked like some weird succulent with thick, smooth...vines? spilling over the sides of the planter. He'd never seen a plant like it before which was saying quite a lot and had his interest piqued.

Adjusting his hold around the planter, Marco lifted himself up with a grunt and readjusted his weight. The smile stretching across his face was another point of interest, not that the freckled boy was often without one but Jean could feel the excitement sparking off of the taller boy.

“This budded off an experiment of mine!” he exclaimed excitedly. “I mentioned we were studying medicinal properties and trying to raise specific cures, well my plant budded and this grew in only four days! It's taken all April for my plant to reach this size!”

“Congrats, Marco,” Jean praised proudly, reaching out to gently run the pad of his thumb and pointer finger over one of the thick vines. “It's very healthy, you should be proud of it.” The plant was soft and smooth and the tip of the vine curled around the tip of his finger before he let go.

The blond simply smiled and tapped the edge of the vine like he might a cat's ear, used to such reactions, but Marco seemed to beam brightly at the response.

“Y'see, I knew it'd be a good fit!”

“Hm?” Jean raised a brow curiously.

Marco licked his lips and shifted the weight of the planter in his arms again a bit nervously.

“Well, the professor doesn't really like it, says it's not the right type for the cure I was supposed to be working on and wanted me to get rid of it since I don't have time to study two plants.”

Jean paused a moment before smirking and rolling his shoulders, a palm resting on his hip.

“So you thought you could drop it off with me?” he more stated than asked, though an amused smile played at his lips.

“Can't I? I mean you have so many plants already, what's another one? It's like my baby's baby, I don't want to burn it...” Marco added hastily, widening his eyes to play his best puppy card.

Jean winced and threw up his hands, his keys jingling with the ring securely around his thumb.

“Alright alright, stop it with the eyes, I'm weak.” Jean admitted, nodding towards his apartment door as he stepped over to unlock it.

Marco nearly bounced after him into the cool entryway, sighing at the feel of the air-conditioner.

“So where should I put it?” he asked, walking in after Jean toed off his sneakers and padded into the open main room.

It wasn't an overly large apartment, it was similar to a studio with semi-high ceilings and a small living room and kitchen just big enough for a couch, chair, and three-seater mini table. The bathroom was off in the other corner of the apartment beside the extra bedroom. But Jean had set up his large bed in the main room beneath a wide window set in with a window seat. Several small viney or flowering plants cluttered over the seat and the floating shelves installed on either wall opposite the bed.

The entire apartment was gently lit from the uncovered windows, translucent chiffon drapes pulled back to invite the light. In most any corner and any surface some sort of plant took up its own little space. Even the air, cool from the AC, felt fresh and lively.

Dropping his bag off on one of the kitchen table chairs, Jean walked over towards the window seat.  
“Here,” Jean waved him over, sliding several of the smaller planters from one side to cluster them tightly together on the other.

Just enough space was left for Marco to slide the planter into the inset. He gave a sigh when it was finally out of his arms and rolled his shoulders.

“Need water?” Jean asked.

“Sure!” Marco gasped, the idea of cold water incredibly appetizing.

“I was talking to the plant,” Jean winked, smirking when Marco huffed and his dark freckled cheeks seemed to redden. “But I can get you one, too."

Jean left to the kitchenette to grab a water bottle for Marco from the fridge and a mug of water for the plant. As he walked back, he tossed the bottle to Marco who caught it easily and then watched the blond carefully pour the water around the base of the plant. Two of the vines seemed to brush against his wrist graciously and Marco couldn't help smiling.  
  
"I'm glad it'll be happy here," he laughed, taking a long sip of water as Jean straightened up.  
  
"Well of course, I'm taking care of it now, after all," Jean boasted, giving Marco a look that made the darker boy laugh again. Petting over the vines lightly with his fingertips, Jean's lips straightened into a line as a thought seemed to dawn on him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What kind of curative were you working on?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"Oh! My main plant secretes a numbing gel from the vine tips." Marco shrugged, "But it's really weak, just kinda makes your tongue tingle."  
  
"You ate it?" Jean asked, chuckling.  
  
"I bit the inside of my cheek, it hurt, I thought it'd be a good chance to test it!" Marco waved his hand.  
  
The taller boy caught sight of the numbers on his watch and clicked his tongue.  
  
"Ah I'm sorry, I'm running short on time. Mina and I are going to dinner tonight," the brunet said, his words jumbled together excitedly.  
  
"Get goin' already then, loser," Jean laughed, walking him to the door. "Say hi to your date for me?"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Marco mumbled, smiling as he scratched behind his ear. "Thanks for taking care of it for me, Jean, it just seemed too sad to get rid of it so soon…Is Eren gonna mind another plant in your place?"  
  
"Why?" Jean snorted, crossing his arms defensively. "It's not like he lives here, he'll have to deal with whatever damn plants I please."  
  
Marco rolled his eyes and waved before heading out the door. Jean locked up behind him and walked back towards his bed.  


* * *

  
  
Eyeing the plant over again, Jean breathed in slowly and reached out with both hands to touch the thick short vines. They seemed to respond gently to his light touching, slightly moving this way and that in response to his fingers probing over them from their curves to their smooth round tips.  
  
Simple as it was, it brought a smile to Jean's face and helped the tiredness from before ease into a sort of relaxed calm. It'd been awhile since he'd gotten a new addition to his room and his advanced botanical magic study classes didn't start until the fall so unlike Marco who needed to retake a botanical course, his summer was feeling pretty mindless with a simple gen-ed class.  
  
Peering closer as he followed the vines to the center core, Jean raised a brow when he found a woven mass of vines in the center surrounding what looked like a couple closed buds. He guessed those were how the vines budded naturally and didn't pass it another thought.  
  
Instead, his curiosity got the better of him and he tickled along the bottom of one of the vines turning it's tip upwards.  
  
"Makes your tongue tingle, huh?" he murmured to himself, squeezing the vine and watching as a clear pinkish sap began to ooze up from a perforation in the round tip.  
  
Rubbing the gel onto his finger, Jean shrugged and brought it to his mouth. Sniffing curiously, he noted there was a slightly sweet scent to it. Tongue darting out daringly, he laved at his finger to clean the sap off. There was a slightly sweet and tangy taste to it and there was indeed a tingle spreading over his tongue. Trying to place the closest thing he could to the taste, only coming up with the vague similarity to candy, he eyed the vine tip again and saw more of the sap had oozed out and threatened to drip onto his pillow beneath it.  
  
Muttering a quiet curse, he reached out again, wiping the sap onto his finger and making sure the vine tip was clean and had self-sealed. Walking back towards the kitchen sink, intending to wash the sap off, Jean paused. Staring at his finger, the pink clear sap smeared over it, the sweet scent he could barely catch, the tingle in his tongue making his mouth water…furrowing his brow he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked at his finger again until the sap was gone.  
  
Washing his hands in the sink, Jean rolled the taste around in his mouth as the tingle spread warmly down his throat. He still couldn't place it and he figured it'd drive him mad. But as he dried his hands and felt the sweat on his back beneath his shirt, his stared longingly at his bed.  
  
'After a quick shower…I can nap then…' he promised himself, tossing the towel down on the counter and making his way towards the bathroom.  


* * *

  
While taking his shower, Jean had used Eren's shampoo by mistake and the scent had nearly gone straight to his dick as the first thing he recalled was the last time Eren fucked him in the shower. It was a strange feeling to recall something like that so suddenly and from such a small thing but while soaping up his body he'd had to lean against the tiled wall and breathe in the hot air deeply to settle himself down.  
  
He almost wished Eren would conveniently show up to join him in the shower, or find him in bed. Glancing through the clear blue shower curtain towards the bathroom door curiously and pausing a moment, the blond huffed and rinsed himself down.  
  
Eren would be with Mikasa for awhile still, some kind of pack business something or other for sure. Every so often there'd be something Eren would have to keep tight lipped about and Jean knew he shouldn't press but he would anyway just to antagonize the werewolf. This had been one of those times and Eren had been avoiding him and his texts all day.  
  
Still didn't stop him from closing his eyes and trying to pause the thought of Eren and his strong frame lurking in the doorway waiting for him, teal eyes bright and hungry set in a dark face. If he could just hold onto that thought for a little longer…  
  
Drying off was a quick affair and his still damp hair dripped little droplets down the sides of his neck as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist.

His bed looked ever so inviting and the rush from his thoughts in the shower was coming back full force. Dropping his towel to the floor uncaringly, the blond crawled onto his bed, propping himself up against the pillows and sighing at the downy comfort. Eren teased him about his overly soft bedding at first, making jokes about the princess and the pea until the mornings came where he would even refuse to leave it. Jean's revenge was just a few stale sleeping beauty jokes.

He could picture Eren in his bed beside him easily, his scruffy longish dark hair splayed out over the pillow and a stupid grin on his thick lips while he watched Jean, waiting for him to wake up. Jean thought it was weird at first to be watched but gave in as it was just another one of Eren's weird traits, maybe a lot of wolves liked watching people sleep?

But sometimes Eren wouldn't wait for him to wake up on his own, and Jean's amber eyes would open sleepily after being jostled awake to meet fierce teal, wide and hungry and Eren's white teeth – almost fangs – shining in a predatory grin. Rough dark hands would be holding his wrists down on either side of the pillow and a knee would knock his thighs apart.

Eren would lean down and take a kiss then, his breath hot and the closeness of his skin warming Jean to his core. If Jean struggled to take back his hands, Eren would squeeze tighter and something would drop in Jean's stomach as his dick pulsed at the force holding him down. Eren would bite at his lower lip, punishing him.

Jean struggled more often than not.

Breathing heavily, Jean's eyes flashed open and he glanced down. He'd spread his legs and a hand had found its way to his cock. Already at half mast and he'd been in too much of a daze to realize where he'd been touching. While his skin was still pliant and a bit damp from his shower, Jean preferred the slickness of lube to make things go smoother.

Sitting up, he reached over to the nightstand beside the bed and pulled open the small top drawer. Groping around inside, he sighed when he found what he was looking for and retreated back into his comfortable position on the bed. With lube in hand, he popped open the cap with his thumb and poured the clear gel over his fingertips.

Capping the lube again and dropping it beside his hip, Jean slathered the gel over his warm dick slowly, sighing at the sensation. Rubbing his slick thumb over his tip, Jean hissed and shivered, his hips twitching. Eren liked to tease him there with his tongue, occasionally making a joke over how sensitive he was but there was an unspoken agreement that they both loved it.

Breath shaking, Jean pumped his fist over his cock, squeezing and grasping just the way he liked. His other hand had taken to gripping his own leg, his short nails digging into the flesh of his thigh. Despite not playing with himself for very long, he was already incredibly hard and wanting, feeling a pleasant heat filling him and warming his skin with a pink flush.

But for some reason it just wasn't enough.

After what felt like an hour but was surely only a few minutes and still unable to come, no matter what Jean imagined and played out in his head, the blond was growing agitated and hot in the face. Glancing down at the lube when it bumped into his leg, Jean felt his breath catch in his throat when a thought crossed his mind.

Eren knew how to play him like a violin with just his fingers. With thoughts of Eren flooding his head, Jean released his dripping cock and grabbed for the lube with his dry hand. Uncapping it again, he squeezed out a generous amount onto his fingers, wincing at the lewd squelch the gel made.

Sitting back further against the pillows, Jean brought his knees up, his feet sliding over the sheets in a whisper. Reaching between his legs and down lower past his dick, his fingertips brushed against his balls and traced even lower until he'd reached his entrance. He swallowed thickly, the unplaced flavor of candy still on his tongue as his fingertips brushed the cool gel against his entrance.

Shuddering slightly at the slightly cool feeling of the gel, Jean sighed as his hot fingertips rubbed it in further, slicking his backside as he brought himself to relax. He could imagine Eren's eyes on him, watching from the foot of the bed silently, eyes narrow and dangerous, stroking his thick erection slowly. Jean cried out when his fingertip slipped inside without much pressure.

His other hand had gone to slowly stroke himself as his finger sunk in deeper. With a bit of force, he pushed in a second finger, eyelids fluttering as his head tilted back against the comfort of the pillows.

"Eren…" he murmured, squeezing his dick as he crooked his fingers inside himself, hips shivering and throat constricting at the sensation.

With a new urgency, Jean thrust his fingers inside himself as deep as he could reach before withdrawing and plunging them in again. Eren's name fell from his lips with each penetration and he closed his eyes as he panted, swallowing around mouthfuls of drool.

He couldn't quite remember the last time he'd felt so desperate to come or lasting as long as he had. But he felt an ache deep inside that wanted, craved to be filled. He needed something to fill him and he was too desperate to search through a drawer for a toy. Thrusting his fingers inside himself almost painfully, Jean found the bundle of nerves he'd been hoping to catch and whimpered, his voice cracking around Eren's name as he squeezed his dick, praying for release.

Still he couldn't get off and the blond near sobbed in desperation. Turning his head to bury his face in a pillow, Jean forced a third finger inside, keening at the pain of the stretch and ungentle handling he was giving himself. It was a pain that made his dick pulse and leak beads of precum all over the head amidst the smears of melting lube.

Gasping for air, Jean thrust his fingers inside and rolled his hips back against his hand. If this were Eren, if only Eren were there, he could have finished already…probably. Jean cracked open his eyes to stare over towards the entry way where the door stood locked. If only the scratch of a key and the break of the weather seal could echo through the apartment and Eren in all his broad muscles and thick arms could step in and find him wantonly panting on the bed practically begging for him without Eren having done any work at all.

Jean groaned and held his breath as he thrust particularly deep with his fingers and simultaneously flicked the pad of his thumb over his slit, imagining Eren's fingers and Eren's hot wet tongue touching him instead. With a wash of relief and a high pitched cry, Jean came hard over his stomach, his cum splattering over his pale skin. For so much work, he didn't come nearly as much as he thought he'd felt, and with some blank tired confusion he realized he was still somewhat hard.

But the euphoric tingling sensation spread a pleasant numbness as his knees shook and his legs went slack. He withdrew his fingers and turned onto his side in bed, panting quietly as his vision swam. Something tickled at the edge of his shoulder and then the tip of his ear but he was too tired to think about it.

In seconds, he'd slipped into a light sleep, unaware of the pulsating vines growing longer from the new planter and spreading over a pillow.

He didn't wake up at the sound of his phone ringing either.

 

* * *

 

Eren frowned as Mikasa continued a nearly one-sided conversation on the landline. Her responses were short and blunt and Eren could easily hear the person on the other end of the line stammering and trying to discuss whatever matter was so important that he needed to be there as well.

As the upcoming Alpha's second, he understood it was his job and Mikasa wanted him around, but he was frustrated and distracted. Jean had gone poking his sharp nose into Eren's business again the night before despite the straight forward answer that it was important pack business he couldn't share. Sometimes Eren wondered if the blond did it just to get on his nerves.

He felt a bit bad though, because he noticed he'd gotten several texts from Jean throughout the day, even a call or two but Jean hadn't left any messages. That was relieving as at least it meant nothing was wrong, but a part of Eren that was tired of conflict and a little sexually frustrated wanted to kiss and make up already. The sooner the better. By his estimate, Jean would have been out of class by now and probably in his apartment cranking up the AC and whining about the heat outside.

The thought made his lips turn up in a half sneer and half smile as he chuckled, though he rolled his eyes when Mikasa sent him a sharp leer.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed. Armin sat beside him, flipping quietly through a status report of the neighboring district's pack. There had been some heat between them concerning territory as Shiganshina's pack had grown with the addition of adopted members from a cleared district and Mikasa had agreed with their mother that they should have more territory as they could better protect it.

Eren knew though that it was also a power play and a test for Mikasa to see how well she could handle the pressure of conflict resolution with an angry pack that wouldn't budge. If she succeeded, her succession as the Alpha would eventually be easier and she'd have already sealed respect and power between other pack Alphas. Eren wondered if it was also a play from his mother to show she'd not gone soft simply because she'd accepted an alliance with Erwin Smith, a top class mage of all people with a mixed reputation and rabidly loyal following.

Finally Mikasa ended the conversation in her usual quiet and blunt way and returned to him and Armin at the couch.

"Smith intends to visit again very soon." she relayed neutrally, though the corner of her mouth twitched as Eren's teal eyes widened with a bit of interest. "And he's bringing his mutt with him."

"Captain Levi?" Eren asked excitedly, twisting his mouth into a frown at Mikasa's annoyed face.

"Yes."

"Does Erwin wish to involve himself in the territory dispute?" Armin wondered aloud, flipping through the report pages again. "While he may have connections to other packs, a member of the magus interfering or siding with someone could be seen as a threat…"

"We'll just have to wait until he's here. His secretary had little knowledge of why he wanted to come." Mikasa sighed in a huff.

Carla stepped in from the other room then, a mixing bowl in her arms and a dash of flour on her cheek. It was hard to believe the woman in a floral top and mom-jeans was the Alpha of the Shiganshina pack.

"You did well, Mikasa," she said with a thin smile, "though next time why don't you try being more cordial?"

"I will…" the young woman agreed reluctantly, pursing her lips tightly to hide most of her displeasure at the idea.

"We'll be having more discussion over dinner when the other pack council arrives, will you all be staying?" Carla asked, eyes resting on the fidgeting Eren quickly.

"I was thinking of skipping?" Eren shrugged. "I've kinda…made plans for later…"

Armin rolled his eyes knowingly and Mikasa sighed.

Carla sighed as well but smiled anyway. "If it's important enough for you to refuse all that meat I suppose I can't stop you. But be sure not to miss the next one, Hans in particular comments about your absences," his mother warned.

"Then make Armin the second," Eren joked, though sometimes when he made comments of the nature he was more serious than he let on.

Armin flustered at the comment and Mikasa looked almost thoughtful as though considering it while Carla shook her head and made her way back to the kitchen.

With the all-clear, Eren jumped to his feet and made his way to the old front door, grabbing the keys to his old truck from the hook on the wall. The old manor the Jaeger's lived in was almost a century or so old and nestled within the woods only accessible by a dirt road off a main road leading into town. It took awhile to get back to the college campus but Eren liked the drive. Campus was nicer as well, particularly his favorite place in particular.

Jean's apartment, filled with plants, food, fresh air, light, and Jean's scent. Also Jean was there. That was a huge plus.

Before starting up the truck, Eren fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Jean's number. After a couple rings, he huffed in annoyance that Jean wasn't answering. Bastard was probably trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. He left a quick voice mail that he was coming over to talk and began pulling out of the drive way.

 

* * *

 

Jean woke up when he felt something cool sliding over his spine and the back of his arm. Groggy and confused, he blinked the sleep away from his eyes and tried to shrug away from the sensation.

"Eren?" he asked, there was no one else who it could be…but then something wrapped around his elbow and pulled his arm behind him, slithering down further to wrap tightly around his wrist and press it against the small of his back. Dark shapes were slithering towards him.

"W-what…" the blond gasped, eyes widening when his vision came into focus and he realized the dark shapes were coming from the new planter…the vines had grown longer and were coiling over his pillow and inching across the sheets.

Trying to back away, the vine around his wrist tightened a little and another shot towards him, sliding along his foot to wrap around his ankle. Jean tried to kick it off, panic burning beneath his skin as he tried to reason out what was happening and how he could stop it.

"No, no…" he gasped weakly as another vine reached for his other ankle and pulled his leg as it swirled up around his calf to his knee.

A fourth vine had reached out for his other hand but he attempted to bat it away. It recoiled at the slap and twisted before the other vines holding him nudged him, surprising the blond into dropping his guard so the fourth could twine around his right arm.

He was a mage that specialized in plants, he should be able to handle this…whatever this was! Jean reasoned quickly in his head, glowering at the plant and the many vines still coiling on his bed. He tried to will the plant to release him but nothing budged. Usually blooms and vines craved his touch and would gently respond but…this was ridiculous! How was this happening, and why!?

Feeling something cold and wet dripping along his leg, Jean glanced down and saw the pink sap dripping from a vine tip down from his knee. A wetness at his ankle was also caused by the pink sap dripping out from a vine tip. Amber eyes wide, Jean felt his breath catch in his throat when another vine surged towards him, lifting off the bed even as the two vines around his ankles spread his legs.

The raised vine's tip slowly separated and a pink tentacle slowly extended from within the vine, it's tip thin but growing thicker the further down the vine split open. It was dripping in the pink ooze and droplets fell to his sheets and splattered on his thigh as it came closer towards his dick that to his horror was still somewhat erect.

"N-no…" he whispered, squirming against the vines' hold, fear taking over in that instant. "Stop it!"

At once, the tentacle paused, curling back and away. The vines holding him loosened their grip but did not release him entirely. But when he pulled his hands away, they gave no resistance though the ones around his leg and ankle still seemed to hold on. Jean closed his thighs together tightly, his breathing slowly calming as he realized the vines had all paused in their movements. The one that had held his wrist behind him moved first, brushing against his arm which made Jean flinch away at first.

But it followed him, the tip rubbing against his shoulder and trailing up his throat as Jean began breathing shallowly again. With a gentleness that surprised him, the vine caressed his cheek and curled against his jaw, much like how Eren would catch his chin between his thumb and forefinger and tip his head back to kiss him.

The vine gently urged Jean to tilt his head back and paused when Jean automatically obeyed, too used to the motion and the feel. With his heart pounding in his throat, Jean reached out towards the pink tentacle curiously. It unfurled from the wet coil it'd rolled up into to meet his fingers, eagerly wrapping around his thumb and then drawing up the soft pads of one of his fingers.

It reminded him of the way Eren would lick his hand, drawing his hot wet tongue over his palm and up his fingers…slipping between his fingers to curve towards his knuckles…

As though on command, the tentacle did just that, curving around his finger to slide against his knuckle, leaving a wet pink residue behind.

The sensation made something drop in Jean's stomach.

The vine at his jaw gently caressed his cheek again, sliding lower to stroke against his Adam's apple and then sliding up to catch his chin, the tip brushing against his lower lip, spreading the pink sap on the soft skin. Jean licked his lips, the strange candy taste filling his tongue again.

It was almost as if the plant's touches were apologetic and pleading…Jean couldn't describe it in words but then he'd never been able to fully communicate in words how it was the plants communicated with him. And this plant seemed to want something that had to do with him…and watching the way the pink tentacle coiled against his palm sent a shock to his dick he wasn't sure how to process.

He seriously thought of the vines backing off, and their grip around him loosened. But the feel of the smooth vines on his skin was giving him goose bumps and shivers that weren't entirely unpleasant. Licking his lips again, his eyes widened, a slight tingle to his tongue brought about a realization as his skin began to warm and a heat sent butterflies up his chest.

The sap was an aphrodisiac.

That explained his thoughts in the shower, his previous masturbation session taking so long and so much effort. And…with some humiliation, Jean lowered his head as a flush crossed over his cheeks. This plant was responding to his thoughts about Eren. He'd been completely off his guard while jerking off and fingering himself and all those thoughts of Eren must have empathically reached the new plant which had been grown under magical properties and was likely sensitive to his powers and emotions.

It also explained why it'd backed off when he was seriously frightened.

It wasn't malicious.

It was…

Jean didn't have time to think as his face grew redder and the vine at his chin began to open its tip, revealing the head of another pink tentacle splitting the green surface to release more of its girth. Jean pressed his lips together tightly when the head of the tentacle pressed against his lips, the pink sap smearing over his mouth and cheeks.

The other pink tentacle slithered over his hand and wrapped around his wrist tightly, yanking him down onto his side on the bed. Another vine reached for him and slithered loosely around his neck as the pink tentacle still tried to force his lips apart. The vine looped around his neck continued down his back to grab at his free hand, pulling it flush against his back again and pressing just a bit of pressure against his throat that made his dick pulse between his legs.

Without another thought of worry and not wanting to focus on his shame, Jean felt his mouth becoming warm from licking the ooze off his lip earlier and blinked back tears of embarrassment for what he was about to do.

He opened his mouth to allow the tentacle to slide past his lips, filling the wet space with its soft body weighing down his tongue as it coated him and tinted his saliva with the pink sap.

He genuinely believed it would stop if he seriously willed it to…so what was the harm, he thought hazily through his growing arousal, to give himself over to it if it would resolve his sexual frustration?

Another vine had split and a tentacle was reaching out to force itself between his legs, tickling the back of his knee before sliding out and up toward his cock. The vines around his ankles tightened and gently pulled his legs apart, giving easy access to his member which was slowly becoming more erect.

Jean moaned in surprise around the tentacle in his mouth when the tentacle below wrapped around the base of his dick. The wetness of it reminded him of lubed fingers, Eren's fingers, but there was a less solid feel to it. Even the tentacle in his mouth though having become large didn't feel as solid as Eren's dick. But it still stretched his lips wide, slightly moving enough to give a weird sensation, and was a weight on his tongue that made him drool like crazy. With a flush of embarrassment he could feel the drool and pink sap dripping down his chin and to his neck and the sheet under him.

The tentacle that had grabbed his wrist to pull him down continued to thrust between his fingers and slide the tip over his knuckles producing the strangest kind of arousal he'd felt from a hand before. Eren would occasionally lick him there but never like this with such a specific focus.

Jean gave a start and shuddered when the tentacle around his dick coiled itself neatly around the red swollen flesh and began squeezing and pumping him. The tip of the tentacle slithered up to stroke over the tip of his head, gently ghosting over his slit and making his hips buck and a whine sound from deep in his throat. The vine holding an arm behind his back tightened in response and Jean couldn't help but struggle against it, resulting in a push against his wrist and back that caused him to swallow more of the tentacle in his mouth and he could feel it at the back of his throat.

Eyes opening wide, Jean moaned around it and pleaded silently for it to leave his mouth. Slowly, the tentacle inched out of the wet cavern, the tip now large and engorged, thick as the rest of it. Jean stared slack-jawed for a moment almost alarmed at how large it was and how it had all fit in his mouth.

Drool and the pink sap dripped from his red lips and the blond gasped deeply to take in air as he tried licking his lips. It did little to help him feel less gross and the tentacle came closer to rub against his chin as though to wipe the mess away like Eren sometimes wiped away the drool and cum after Jean finished blowing him. More pink sap was left behind but the mage could try to appreciate the gesture…weird as it was.

He wasn't able to think about it for long however because the tentacle around his dick began to increase its pace and he was unable to budge either of his arms. Tugging his legs, Jean felt utterly helpless when the vines circled up his ankles and calves to securely lock him down with his legs spread lewdly – if not a bit uncomfortably. He panted, smelling sweetness and the taste of candy all over his mouth as the burning arousal under his skin grew stronger.

His dick felt hard and ached with need, for release and for more attention. At the mere thought, the tentacle around it increased its efforts and the tip thinned to such a small size. Amber eyes widening, Jean whimpered when the tentacle tip played with his slit and made his back arch into the touch. But like before, the frontal stimulation was only doing so much and an aching need to be filled had him keening, struggling against his bonds as if that would get their attention.

"Pl-please…" he begged, unsure where to look to try and get his request across.

He could feel the restraints loosening around his wrists and letting go, the vine slid away from his neck as well, allowing Jean to sit up, though gingerly. The tentacle around his cock was still very much present and intent on turning him boneless and into a puddle of precum. Turning, the blond considered his options but ultimately decided against telling everything to back off. Now he was sweating, craving contact and to be filled to the brim.

He wanted Eren, and these things were touching him just like he recalled Eren did. As though hearing the thought, the tentacle around his member played with his slit again, dripping with pink sap that almost replicated the feel of a tongue and Jean cried out sharply. A vine trailed up along his back, sending goose bumps up his spine before wrapping around his shoulder and yanking him, sending him down on his back on the mattress, a pillow just barely under his head.

The same vine grabbed for one of his wrists before he could react and pulled it above his head as another vine mirrored the action with his other wrist. At first Jean put up no fight but then struggled, just to feel the strength of the vines intertwining themselves around his wrists to keep him bound securely.

It made him ache harder wanting more, much to his embarrassment.

The tentacle that had been on his wrist and hand earlier began drawing itself down the curve of Jean's throat, leaving a pink trail of sap behind. It slathered the sap over his chest and thinned its tip to be able to manipulate and abuse his right nipple with its wet and squirming movements. Jean whined at the ministrations and soon another tentacle was at his left, toying with him and drawing out gasped moans.

Pressing at his cheek, the thick tentacle that had been in his mouth earlier seemed to want contact with him but without his desire or request would not enter his mouth again. The sap oozing from the tip dripped down Jean's cheek and mixed with the drool at his chin before dripping down to his chest.

Two more tentacles had opened up and were playing with his ass. Slathering his entrance with the sap, Jean gave a shuddering gasp and bucked his hips, willfully spreading his thighs a bit wider for them. The vines did not waste the opportunity and captured his knees as well, holding him open and vulnerable to their ministrations.

A red blush blossomed over Jean's cheeks at how lewdly his body was responding, but there was a small voice telling him this is what he wanted, what he was asking for. Everything from the tight hold on his wrists to the squirming tentacle tips brushing against his twitching entrance. They didn't dare to press in without his permission…but that was it, Jean wanted them to take advantage of his vulnerable state he realized with some mortification and a wave of arousal that made his cock twitch in the other tentacle's hold.

Catching the implied approval, one thin tentacle tip pushed itself inside him, wriggling and squirming and sending a shiver up Jean's spine at the downright alien feel of it.

Throwing his head back against the pillow, the blond gasped weakly, his thighs quivering against the hold of his captors as though he wanted to close his legs and stop. But that wasn't really what he wanted, because the vines continued to touch him. The tentacles at his nipples squirmed and squeezed wetly as best they could, ignoring Jean's squirming from left to right as though wanting to escape them.

The second tentacle at his ass joined the first as it pressed its small tip inside. Sap nearly coated his inner thighs and dripped coolly down to the bed, the movement infuriating and gross and making him feel used and all the more hard.

Blinking back moisture from his eyes, Jean whimpered when he felt the tentacles growing larger inside of him. His face turned dark red when he realized a small squelching sound was coming from the friction between the two as they rubbed against one another trying to press further inside him. Even with the two reaching deep inside, it just didn't feel like enough.

But as though to compensate, one of the tentacles had found his sweet spot and was massaging it relentlessly, almost reducing the blond mage to tears as his hips bucked and his toes curled in the sheets. Just when he thought he might be able to come, the tentacle around his dick squeezed the base tightly, causing him to cry out in shock.

"Ah…ah…no, please…let me…" he begged, trying to deny he wanted denial but the tentacle didn't budge.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed another thick vine slithering over his bed towards him, splitting down from the tip to reveal another thickened tentacle dripping with sap. In his current state he wasn't the best judge but the size made him shiver and he wondered what the comparison would be to Eren's.

Eren…

Jean glanced towards the door, ignoring the first thick tentacle still pressing at his cheek needily. What would Eren do if he walked in now? A rush of panic and worry flickered across his mind but then pressure at his entrance had him looking back down between his legs. The thick tentacle was pressing at him and it was all Jean could do to just utter a small whimper.

The appendages paused as though to consider it and decide what Jean's true feelings were, but the second was soon over when the two smaller tentacles inside of him twisted and attempted to stretch his entrance open further for the other tentacle. The pink head pushed forward, its soft but heavy body actually entering surprisingly easily but it still caused Jean to sob loudly into the air, thrashing against his restraints.

He just felt so full now, and the tentacle reached deep, deeper, slowing inching inside of him and stretching him as the two smaller tentacles provided further stimulation in their squirming. It was entirely bizarre and wet and Jean's hole twitched and spasmed and clamped down desperately.

"Ah…n…ah…Eren…" Jean cried, tears blurring his vision and voice cracking as he bucked his hips.

Opening his mouth, the tentacle by his cheek immediately went to his lips, stroking them appreciatively and pausing when Jean's tongue slid out to meet it. Groaning, his eyes fluttered closed and sent the tears of pleasure down his cheeks as the thick tentacle withdrew from him before thrusting back in harshly. He wanted it to abuse and stretch his hole and fuck him like Eren would, his hips rolled shakily to meet it on its next thrust.

The tentacle at his mouth pressed itself against him and secreted more sap that dripped over the blond's tongue. Jean swallowed the sweet substance, only vaguely able to think straight enough to wonder what ingesting so much of the aphrodisiac would do to him…but it was making him feel so good and warm and needy and he wanted more.

Whining pathetically at a particularly forceful thrust from the large tentacle inside him, Jean finally felt the creeping sensation of release returning. His lips trembled as 'please' and 'fuck' fell freely and he begged desperately to be allowed to come. The tentacle around his dick resumed its twisting and squeezing with fervor and Jean could have kissed it. Thrusting more quickly at a punishing pace, the tentacle inside him felt more solid than before and the wet filthy noises that accompanied its movements inside him made Jean tremble and ache.

With a sweep over his slit and a deep thrust that almost reached too deep, Jean sobbed and arched his back, his toes and fingers clenching tightly as thick ropes of cum fell from his abused cock and spattered over his stomach and chest. As the tentacle continued pumping him, as though trying milk out his orgasm, Jean realized with shock that he was still hard and his hips shook as the tentacles inside him kept moving. He was hypersensitive and it was almost painful but felt so so good.

At just that moment, a familiar electronic sound buzzed through the air interrupting Jean's needy panting and he turned his head in surprise. The sound was coming from his bag he'd left on a kitchen chair. It was his phone…and Eren's ringtone.

"E-Eren…" Jean gasped, furrowing his brow and trying to focus on something other than the pleasure coursing through him. He should answer that…Eren was finally calling him back…but…Tugging his wrists against the vines and getting no leeway, Jean breathed out shakily, wincing at a deep thrust of the tentacles.

He become utterly distracted a second later when the tentacle around his dick continued to play with his slit and another vine inched towards his entrance, splitting to reveal its tentacle as it tried to push its very thin head against his entrance.

"B-but…ho-how…" Jean gasped but then the thick tentacle at his mouth pushed itself inside the hot wet cavern again, sliding over his tongue and thrusting almost back to his throat, muffling the blond's whine as the small tentacle forced itself inside as well.

 

* * *

 

Eren snarled in annoyance and stuffed his phone into his back pocket, leering up at Jean's apartment complex.

Still not answering.

The brunet did honestly feel bad for ignoring him as long as he had, he shouldn't have played it so immaturely but then what was the blond doing now? Being just as childish.

Slipping out of his truck, he locked the doors and took toward the outdoor apartment steps quickly, taking two at a time in his haste. It was almost sundown and everything was deliciously gold and most importantly Eren wanted to see Jean to talk it over, get a mutual apology going and then kiss his stupid hot face.

He'd considered bringing takeout as a peace offering but decided against it. If all went well, they could order in or something.

Eren figured he could be the first to apologize and was pretty proud of himself for calmly sorting things out during the car ride over – that had to be worth something right? Jean hated being first but was usually quick to accept and reciprocate an apology when they'd both been dumb dicks to each other. And if he let him get that far, Jean was pouty and needy afterwards which Eren honestly found adorable.

By time he reached the top of the stairs, he was still breathing evenly and not winded at all from the exertion. He reached into his other pocket for his key ring with the key to Jean's apartment as he got closer to the blond's end of the complex.

But then something hit him hard.

Something in the air made him freeze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Sniffing the air carefully, Eren's eyes narrowed, pupils blowing wide as his lips twitched. A ringing in his ears subsided to a familiar sound and the werewolf quickened his step until he was standing in front of Jean's door. The scent was thicker there, a familiar musk mixed in with a strange sweetness that made Eren's mouth water.

But his heart was pounding in his chest as he listened to the unmistakable sound of Jean moaning. It was faint even to his ears from beyond the door but it sounded different than Eren was used to hearing…desperate and weak.

Not waiting to knock, Eren shoved the key in the lock and twisted it, pushing the door open and slamming it behind him in a flash as he barged into the room to find what was causing his mate distress.

Nothing could likely have prepared Eren for the sight unfolding before him and he gaped helplessly for only a moment before rushing towards the bed.

"Jean!" he roared, yanking at the tentacle forcing itself into his mate's mouth and holding it back as it squirmed alarmedly in his hold.

"E-Eren!?" Jean gasped hoarsely, looking up at him in shock, his amber eyes watery and pupils blown wide in arousal. But before he could say more, his eyes fluttered shut and he moaned when the tentacles inside him thrust again, drawing Eren's attention.

"The fuck…I'll get them off you!" Eren swore, his voice shaking in uncertainty as he wasn't sure if the action would hurt Jean further.

"N-no…" Jean whimpered, cracking his eyes open and tugging one of his hands free from the vines that willingly gave up the one wrist that he used to reach out toward Eren.

Shaking fingers grasped at the werewolf, barely able to brush against the dark skin of his bare arm. Eren confusedly reached over to grasp his hand, noting the red chafing around his wrist.

"It'sh…okay…" he slurred, a high pitched grunt breaking past his lips when the thickest tentacle inside him thrust particularly deep.

"This…is…" Eren stared at Jean in bewilderment, glancing at the bondage of the vines and wincing at the sight of the tentacles between the blond's legs.

Though taking a few more moments, he couldn't feel fear in the air and Jean's distress only spiked at his stimulation. Shaking his head slightly, Eren squeezed Jean's hand and felt a dark flush coloring his own cheeks. Was this some sort of whacked out experiment Jean was performing with his plants? He'd done strange things in the past but this was…this was a whole new level of strange and Eren wasn't sure how to interpret the fact that he was getting hard in his jeans.

Jean's face was red and he looked blissed out, his lips were a raw red and he was dripping in drool and some sort of pink liquid smeared over his chin. Glancing down further, Eren saw more pink smears and saw the remains of cum smeared over his chest and stomach and Jean's achingly hard erection trapped by another tentacle.

"Are you…does it hurt?" Eren asked quickly, teal eyes searching Jean's face for even the smallest hint of fear or pain but the blond weakly shook his head.

Taking his other wrist back from the vines though they seemed a bit reluctant, Jean struggled to sit up, whining at the shift of the tentacles inside him that had ceased thrusting but still squirmed restlessly inside him.

Looking up at Eren with teary eyes, Jean's brows furrowed and Eren swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I'm shorry," he slurred, trying to swallow around a mouthful of sap and drool. "I wazh a dick…" he struggled to articulate his words, looking faint.

Despite the weirdness of the entire situation, Eren leaned down to press a kiss to Jean's lips, having kissed him even after what some might consider grosser instances, much to the blond's surprise and concern. Turning his head away to break the kiss, Jean looked back at Eren with wide eyes upon seeing a smear of pink sap on his lower lip. Eren curiously licked it away and Jean felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"Sap…sap's drugged…" he explained weakly, unable to properly recall the word aphrodisiac, much less would he be able to speak it as he watched Eren's eyes widen in some understanding.

At that moment, two vines reached for Eren, wrapping around his wrists and dragging his hands behind his back. The werewolf growled and struggled until he saw they were tugging him to get onto the bed. Casting an urgent look at Jean, the blond looked utterly embarrassed (more so than he had moments ago which was already a fucking achievement) and winced with a sob when the tentacles inside him slowly pulled out with wet slurps. The tentacle around his dick also released him, and the vines around his legs and knees slackened their hold but didn't fully let him go.

Eren kneeled on the bed, shaking with a mix of anticipation and upset, utterly done in by the weak shaking image of his mate struggling to crawl over towards him. He could feel the erection growing hot in his pants as a tingling sensation took over his tongue and spread down his throat. The vines around his wrists tightened as he struggled and he still wasn't fully sure what to think about this, still clinging to the hope this was an experiment Jean had some control over.

Jean's trembling hands fell over Eren's jean-clad knees and he slumped forward a little, staring directly down into Eren's lap.

"They…they can let go…if you want…" Jean struggled to say, his voice still a rasp from the abuse of a tentacle practically shoving itself down his throat.

"I-I wanted…wanted you…sorry, I'm s-so sorry," the blond whimpered, trying to make as much sense as he could with his head still spinning and arousal still aching and feeling so empty.

He was utterly surprised when Eren leaned forward to nuzzle his sweat-soaked bangs. Looking up, Jean's wet amber eyes were lit with confusion that made Eren attempt to smile reassuringly. Dipping his head, he licked at the sweet pink sap smeared over the corner of Jean's mouth, earning the blond's shocked gasp. Eren then pressed a fast kiss to Jean's bruised lips before pulling back and flashing a smirk.

"We'll see how far this stuff can go," he said lowly, watching Jean's face melt into relief and his eyes glimmer with something crossed between affection and hunger.

Jean's hands slid up Eren's clothed thighs and tugged at his belt buckle with shaking fingers. Eren moved his hips forward to try and help, surprised at the force the vines were able to use to hold his arms back. But something told him he could still break free if he wanted to…needed to.

The blond mage struggled to pull Eren's belt free of the loops as the vines at his back seemed to try and remind him of their presence. Glancing quickly over his shoulder, Jean turned his attention back to Eren and sighed as he got the button undone and the zipper pulled down.

"Jean…" Eren said lowly, "You sure?" Amber met teal and Eren hissed, Jean looked exhausted but still full of want, and it didn't help his cock was slowly aching more and more for attention.

"Yea," Jean nodded, chuckling weakling as he eased Eren's pants down his thighs. Eren toed his shoes off and let them fall over the edge of the bed and sat up to allow Jean better access to pull his jeans down to his knees. With some maneuvering Jean tossed them aside and ignored his t-shirt to focus on his underwear.

Eren's length was already bulging against his boxer briefs, straining heavily against the material and leaking precum at the tip, creating a dark wet spot on his briefs. Jean sucked in a breath, feeling his excitement heighten. The aphrodisiac did a well enough job to keep him hard and lasting but having the actual subject of all his fantasies from the afternoon in front of him…smiling down at him…and hard as he was…Jean wondered if the scent affected Eren as well to have worked so fast.

The werewolf grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists behind his back as he watched Jean. The blond's movements were slow and careful as he tugged down Eren's underwear just like his pants, releasing his achingly hard dick to the open air. The look on Jean's face was doing amazing things to him, eyes watery and lips plump from use, cheeks flushed red and hair mused from sweat. He looked utterly wrecked and Eren hadn't even gotten to touch the mage yet. But there he was in Eren's lap, dragging his tongue over the underside of his cock and fluttering his fingertips over his balls.

Movement caught the werewolf's eye and he watched as a few vines slithered over Jean's back. The blond hesitated, but his hands left Eren so he could hold his arms behind his back. The vines wrapped around his wrists, pressing them into the small of his back in a controlling grip and Eren vaguely recalled that when he got rough with Jean he'd do the same thing.

Something about that realization lit a flame in his gut and Eren wished he had a free hand to pet through Jean's hair. Jean breathed hotly against his dick, pressing a kiss to the vein beneath before he swirled his tongue at the tip. Only a little, Eren rolled his hips and murmured encouragingly to his mate. Jean looked up, pausing a moment as though surprised and the fucker smiled weakly as he parted his lips to take in the head of Eren's dick, keeping eye contact with him.

"Aah…f-fuck, Jean," Eren gasped.

Jean moaned, feeling the vines squeezing his wrists and throwing himself into trying to give as good of a blowjob as he could with only his mouth. Having Eren's voice in his ears after hearing nothing but himself for what felt like hours was heaven and only served to excite him further. His own erection hung heavily between his legs, sometimes brushing against the sheets below when Jean lowered himself to try swallowing around Eren.

The blond was so absorbed in sucking and licking Eren's dick he hadn't thought of the tentacles but they were squirming back at his entrance. With only the thought of how hot it would make him to have both ends full, the thicker tentacle wasted no time pushing in a bit forcefully as Jean went down on Eren. With the treatment from earlier, there was little resistance.

Whimpering around Eren's dick pathetically, Jean squeezed his eyes shut as a second tentacle tip pushed at his abused entrance until it managed to slip inside him as well. His hips rolled and his back arched as he pulled off of Eren to take a deep breath of air, a whine sounding out from his throat as the two tentacles alternated between their thrusts inside of him.

"E-Eren…" he breathed weakly, tired amber eyes looking to meet Eren's wide gaze.

The werewolf had watched with some trepidation when the pink appendages laved themselves over his lover's backside but he trusted Jean and Jean trusted those…things…so there was little he felt he could do than to just watch over him in case it looked like too much.

But it already felt like too much.

Seeing the look on Jean's face could have made him come right there but with frustration he realized he couldn't, just couldn't, not yet, he needed something more. The vines around his wrists weakened and not wasting a moment he grabbed for Jean, hot palms grasping his shoulder and behind his neck to bring him closer. Close enough to kiss.

Mashing his lips against Jean's, he swallowed another moan as the mage shivered in his grasp. Eren could feel him struggling against the vines for a moment but they gave no slack and he sagged against Eren's chest, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. Another high pitched gasp was buried in Eren's flesh and the werewolf swallowed thickly, staring down Jean's back to watch as the two tentacles moved in a rhythm. He might have been upset, but his mind was hazy and instead he only found it making his dick hard.

"Wanted you…to touch me," Jean whispered, voice weak and breathy.

The mage was shaking in his arms from want and need, he hadn't seen him this messed up in a long time if ever but he seemed to have no intention of ending it early. Eren decided he needed to take on the challenge and finish it himself.

"Anything you want," Eren agreed, pressing his lips against the shell of Jean's ear as he tightened his grip on the back of Jean's neck – smirking at the shiver it sent down the blond's spine – and his other hand trailed down Jean's arm to his hip and then slipped between them to find his weeping cock, slick with sap and cum.

"Eren, please,"

"Look at you, so red and hard," Eren purred appreciatively, stroking a finger along his sensitive length and making Jean buck his hips and gasp out at the unintentional push with the tentacles inside him.

"You can't come again without me, can you?" Eren breathed, voice low in Jean's ear and making the blond's face burn hotly.

"Yes!"

"Good boy," the brunet nuzzled and grazed his teeth along the tip of the mage's ear as his dark hand wrapped around his mate's aching length. "I'll make you feel good, I want to see you come," Eren ordered, pleased when Jean arched against him, bucking into his hand eagerly even though the action jostled the still thrusting tentacles.

Eren spread his own legs a bit further to get as close to Jean as he could so their chests were flush and hips nearly just as much. His own hard dick was pressed between his stomach and his hand grasping Jean. As he began to fist the blond, Jean moaned against him and Eren shivered with a start when he felt something wet squirming against the back of his hand.

A thin pink tentacle had slithered between them from around Jean's hip and was leaving a pink trail over the back of his hand as it groped along his fingers and found his wrist. Narrowing his eyes skeptically, he didn't knock it away but allowed it to continue on which to his surprise it reached for his own dick. Sliding down the underside, it curled around the base and twined up, squirming and twisting and it made Eren catch his breath.

Looking up when his mate pulled away, he found Jean smirking at him, wincing and grunting when a harsh thrust had him pushing into Eren's hand. He squeezed the back of Jean's neck and pulled him back to rest his face against Eren's throat. Jean complied easily.

How the blond mage could manage such a smug grin with such a sex-battered body was actually exciting for Eren, that something still hadn't broken yet. The werewolf's breathing became faster and lighter as he continued, alternating between gentle and harsh movements of his hand and wrist as he tried to bring Jean to orgasm. The tentacle around his own dick was driving him crazy, swirling over his head like Jean's tongue had and even teasing the slit.

It was almost a distraction and Eren had bucked his hips into its ministrations a few times wondering how long Jean had been able to put up with it. The aroma of musk, sweat, sweetness and Jean in the air was intoxicating and every breath felt like he took in less air and his dick grew harder and more painful. He welcomed the cool sensation of the pink sap as it spread a pleasant tingle to his skin but it was making his thoughts spin to nothing but fucking and Jean.

Brushing his cheek against the side of Jean's head, he could even smell a trace of his shampoo beneath the sweat in his hair.

"I'm going to fuck you better than these things ever could," he murmured, squeezing Jean's dick harshly in time with a deep thrust – he'd figured out the tentacles' rhythm. "You'll be loose and begging for my cock to fill your lewd dripping hole and I'll give you everything you want," he promised.

Jean mewled, dragging his lips and teeth over Eren's throat, licking a small line before sucking hard, muffling his cries over Eren's neck. When his lips parted, he mouthed something against his skin before putting a voice behind the stuttering shapes of his lips.

"P-please! Eren!"

Jean sobbed as Eren thumbed the tip of his dick and pressed against the slit where a mess of precum had been leaking. He just wanted to come but nothing felt like enough. Eren was there, his earthy scent just under his nose and holding him and touching him just like he wanted but it still wasn't enough. Sensing his changing mood of frustration and desperation, the vines holding back his arms released his wrists and Jean felt boneless without the support.

Thankful for Eren's thick frame to fall against, Jean panted weakly from the torment of the tentacles and Eren's hand together. It was like they were working against each other and leaving him without a moment of peace.

"E-Eren…" Jean spoke up finally, reaching up and digging his fingers into the black material of the werewolf's shirt. "I want you. Just you."

Eren's hand slid down Jean's neck and over his back, feeling each bump of fragile muscle and bone quivering with lust. His lips curled into a smirk. Pushing Jean away, Eren leaned in to kiss him, tongue sliding over his lip and teeth grazing after it.

"Get rid of these things and you'll have me," he bargained.

Jean nodded, gasping as the pink tentacles left his body with a lewd wet sound that made his face burn red. Eren made no face or change of expression and Jean wasn't sure if he felt relieved or even more embarrassed. The vines around his legs slowly let go, sliding away and coiling back towards the other edge of the bed. With a final parting swipe, the pink tentacle around Eren's dick unraveled and slid away, leaving a lasting pink trace along Jean's hip as it reeled back gently.

Being absolutely free of their bondage for the first time in what was possibly a couple hours, Jean sighed heavily and felt his whole body shake. Eren let go of his dick to be able to wrap an arm around him to hold him up concernedly.

"You still okay for this?" he panted.

"I…I need to come," Jean pleaded, amber eyes watery and needing and desperate.

Eren nodded and let go of his neck to reach behind him for one of the pillows stained with pink droplets on the pillow case. Placing it close behind him, he gently helped Jean lie down and pressed his palms on either side of Jean's pale hips. Staring down at him like prey, Eren flashed his teeth wickedly which oddly enough was reassuring to the mage.

Dark hands sliding down to his thighs and spreading them slightly, Eren rubbed small circles with his thumbs when he reached Jean's knees where red marks were left behind by the vines. Slipping his hands under Jean's knees, he urged him to lift his legs and Jean complied, allowing Eren to guide one long leg over the werewolf's shoulder and the other around his waist.

Eren pet along one thigh adoringly and brushed his nose against the sweat soaked skin there. Jean shuddered and whined, rolling his hips invitingly. The brunet smirked and glanced down, reaching with his other hand towards Jean's slick entrance. Easily sliding one finger inside and then a second with little resistance, he flashed his teeth. Though unnecessary, he scissored his fingers in a playful show of preparation like he usually would, drawing out a frustrated moan from the mage.

"You ass," Jean gasped, brushing his bangs off and away from his forehead.

"You're just so fucking wet and open," Eren purred, beginning to press the tip of a third finger against him. "So pink and soft, I'd eat you out if I had the patience right now…" he said, allowing his words to fade thoughtfully as he enjoyed himself watching the blond's face as he played with his over stimulated hole.

"J-just please…" Jean begged, hips shuddering and his cock dripping precum over his stomach.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Eren said with a soft chuckle, withdrawing his fingers and taking his dick in his hand to bring the tip to the abused pink entrance.

Jean held his breath and reached down to wrap his fingers around his dick as Eren's cock slowly pressed into him. He gasped blissfully when the thick head pushed through and Eren thrust into him smoothly. A real cock felt so much thicker and solid than the tentacles had and the weight of Eren's inside of him was what he'd been craving for hours. He bucked his hips and dug his heel into the small of Eren's back, whimpering and urging him to thrust harder, deeper.

Wordlessly Eren got the hint and tightened his hold around Jean's thigh at his shoulder and used it to help angle the mage's body for his next thrust. The blond shivered with every movement and it made Eren feel hot all over to see his mate so utterly sensitive and aching for him.

Watching Jean's face, Eren grinned when the mage realized it and bit his lip in frustration. Trailing down Jean's front, Eren watched as he pumped his fist over his aching erection. Since Eren had joined him he hadn't seen him properly come, he wondered if it was an affect of the sap like his own lasting ability and his teal eyes flickered back up to his red flushed face but caught on his shoulder.

At the junction between his neck and shoulder, the small remains of an oblong circular bruise looked to be healing up. The sight made Eren's nostrils flare and his heart skip a beat. He thrust deeply into Jean, breaking his own rhythm and catching the mage off guard, causing him to cry out in surprise.

The need to reclaim was running high now that Jean was all Eren had to focus on. With as weak as he was, it would be the best time to bite hard enough while he was still kind of out of it to not feel it as much. He'd gotten Jean to come by a few past claimings, it seemed like a good idea.

"Your mark…" he growled, taking up a punishing pace with his thrusts that had Jean near sobbing with aching need as he tried to buck to match him. "On your front."

Jean leered up at him in confusion for a few moments, his body jostling with each thrust until realization seemed to dawn on him and he winced.

"Mnh," he nodded.

Eren attempted what he hoped was a smile as he withdrew from Jean, easing his legs down off of him to help him reposition himself with his chest on the pillow as he tried to hold the rest of his body up. Eren stroked his palm over the curve of Jean's ass appreciatively before he eased himself over the mage's quivering back.

Burying his face in Jean's hair, Eren nosed down to the back of his neck, pressing a trail of fast kisses over the pale skin. His lips moved to Jean's right until he found the fading bruise and grazed along the flesh with his teeth. Jean keened, rocking his hips back toward Eren's urgently.

Sucking at the soft skin, Eren laved at it with his tongue as he slipped a hand between him and the mage to guide his dick back into Jean's waiting hole. The blond gave a shuddering sigh and reached between his legs for his own length, wrapping his fingers around it roughly. Eren resumed his fucking slowly, rolling his hips against Jean and enjoying the feel of the friction between their skin as he sucked harder at Jean's flesh.

Dragging his teeth over the abused spot, the werewolf was pleased that Jean reacted to his mouth almost as vocally as to his thrusting.

But then Jean started whimpering his name and Eren felt his control slipping. Jean was so desperate and breaking out in such a sweat, shaking beneath him and bucking wilding against him hoping for release. Eren's own arousal felt like it came in waves between his focus on his mate and his current goal to reclaim him after seeing something else touching him…and with such a faded mark on his body.

Digging his teeth into Jean's shoulder in a practiced way, Eren viciously jerked his hips and thrust into his mate, eliciting a sharp sob as Jean arched his back away from Eren. Gasping out in pain and shock as he finally hit a climax, he released hot cum over his hand and the bed bellow him. His inner walls twitched and clamped down around Eren's dick, causing Eren to growl and choke as release finally hit him like a truck.

He could feel himself coming into Jean and his entire member twitching from hypersensitivity. Eren began to withdraw from Jean and gasped, letting go of the blond's shoulder when he felt another wave of his orgasm hit him, more cum dripping down when he withdrew entirely from Jean.

The blond's hips visibly shook and after a few more seconds he dropped completely to lie on the bed. Eren panted heavily and tried to lower himself more slowly, careful not to drop onto his lover.

"Jean…" he murmured, voice thick as he reached for the blond's face and stroked his fingertips over his cheek. "Jean?"

The mage was beginning to breathe evenly with only a small hitch to his breath. He'd blacked out.

 

* * *

 

When Jean came to, he felt warm and sore all over, especially in his ass and shoulder…and…he was wet…

Swallowing, he licked his lips as his eyes fluttered open. He was surrounded by warmth and leaning against something that was wrapped around him…Looking down, he made out a pair of dark arms wrapped around his chest and…there was water up past his waist.

Turning his head slightly, he didn't know how to respond when Eren's low chuckle sounded from behind him.

"Know how hard it was to get your dead weight in the tub?" the werewolf asked teasingly.

Jean was quiet, staring down at the water for a few moments while Eren panicked slightly.

"It wasn't that hard, I was just joking," he admitted, rubbing his nose against the back of Jean's neck apologetically.

"Are you…mad?" Jean asked quietly.

"No." he answered immediately.

Jean stiffened in his grip.

"Shit was weird as fuck to walk in on sure…an' I kind of want to tear it up…but I'm not mad."

"Why?" Jean pushed a bit reluctantly.

"Because…" Eren paused, butting his forehead against the back of Jean's head. "It was doing things I do. You were thinking of me the whole time weren't you?"

Jean pursed his lips and refused to nod or shake his head…but Eren could tell by the redness of his ears he was blushing.

"I didn't know it would do that," Jean tried to explain, "I just woke up to…to that…and…" it was embarrassing to put how he'd gone along with it to words.

"Don’t stress it, tell me later. All I care is that you're my mate," Eren said matter of factly.

Jean pushed himself up, wincing at the pain that ached in all his joints with the efforts and turned his head to be able to look Eren in the eye…and his amber gaze then fell to his lips.

"D-Don't call me that…" Jean stammered.

"Why not? That's what you are." Eren smirked, nosing his way towards the new red mark on Jean's shoulder to lick at tenderly.

"It's…it's embarrassing," Jean admitted softly, making Eren laugh and squeeze his arms around him.

"Tough shit."

With some help, Jean turned his body to better able face Eren and gently press his lips against the werewolf's.

"Can I stay the night?" Eren asked quietly, breaking the kiss but not taking back his lips, still able to feel Jean's breath on his face.

"Stay the weekend." Jean replied, kissing him again before the goofy smile on Eren's face made him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm so, so sorry...I'm so disappointed and rushed in some parts of this.  
>  I got carried away with...everything...and background stuff…there may or may not be plans for more story (and smut) in this AU I didn't know what I was doing half the time while writing this…for such a specific kink I hope the tentacle bit was alright at least ;^;


End file.
